


what he needs

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Getting Together, Kittens, Love at First Sight, M/M, No matter what Semi will love Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Tendou thinks if Semi gets a pet, it'll help with his depression.So, Semi adopts a cat.He just doesn't expect to fall in love in the process.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	what he needs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SemiKono day, AKA one of my favorite days. I hope y'all enjoy Semi's self-help journey, with a bonus blonde.

The blackout curtains in Semi’s room were shoved open, light invading every possible corner of the room. Semi groaned loudly and pulled a pillow over his head, trying to block out any sort of light. He couldn’t remember the last time sunlight pierced his eyeballs, mostly acting as a creature of the night for the past... week or so? Semi didn’t even know. He was in a depression-induced haze, nothing else mattered but being alone and sleeping. 

“Time to get up, Semi-Semi! God, it smells like somebody died in here, when’s the last time you showered?”

“I  _ wish _ I’d died...”

“Aw, don’t be like that.”

The mattress bounced where Tendou threw himself down beside him and Semi groaned again, piling a second pillow on top of his head. But it was no use because both were being drawn off of him, as well as the covers so Semi had nothing to shield himself with. He was in physical pain as his comfort was stripped from him, and he finally opened his eyes to glare at his best friend.

“Go away.”

“Whoa, no can do, dragon breath. We’ve got to make you presentable!” 

“Noooo...” The whine fell easily from Semi’s lips but he didn’t fight it as Tendou literally dragged him out of bed and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and got in the shower, Tendou sitting on the edge of his sink to make sure he actually washed himself properly. Nudity didn’t bother him, he had nothing impressive to hide, and plus Tendou had seen everything before in the locker rooms. 

(“Don’t make me come in there Semi-Semi!” Tendou had threatened. The last thing Semi wanted to happen was Tendou coming into his shower. Besides, the hot water felt nice on his skin, and he  _ did _ feel a bit better once he was cleaned. It helped soothe his aching joints as well.)

“Was that so hard?” Tendou teased once Semi was wrapped in a fluffy towel. Semi glared again.

“Yes.”

He dressed with much difficulty, though only in a pair of black sweatpants and black hoodie, before he flopped back onto his bed, determined to get back into his cocoon. 

“No, no, no Semi-Semi.” Tendou forced him to sit up, propping him up against the wall where his mattress rested. This was too much effort Semi but he humored Tendou for now. Whatever he had planned, at least he hadn’t forced him out of the apartment. Yet.

“Come on, can’t you just leave me alone?”

“If I left you alone, you’d probably fuse to the bed, and we can’t have that!”

But that was Semi’s goal. He didn’t want to leave his bed because he had nowhere to go. Nobody booked him for gigs. Nobody wanted to listen to his music. He couldn’t get a normal job besides that, not even an assistant somewhere or anything. There was no purpose to Semi’s life, and if there was no purpose, then he didn’t have to get out of bed. At least his guitar was in reach, but he hadn’t picked it up in days. It was starting to collect dust, now that there was some sunlight in Semi’s room and he could see. 

“I’m gonna help you look for jobs, it’ll be great! We’ll have so much fun!” Tendou placed his laptop on the bed in front of them and nodded eagerly. Semi just sighed.

“At least make me some coffee first.”

Tendou perked up and he practically raced to the kitchen. For all his faults, Tendou was the only one who ever offered to help Semi in his times of trouble, which were becoming more and more frequent. He’d come to Semi’s apartment after work and on his days off to get Semi out of bed and functioning like a semi-proper adult. He brought him coffee and take-out because neither of them could cook to save their lives. Tendou was the friend everybody needed, and Semi recognized that he should appreciate him more.

But right now he really just wanted to sleep another day away. At least the scent of coffee lifted his mood and soon he and Tendou were on the hunt for a job for him. Semi turned down every option that Tendou picked for him, but Tendou made him apply for all of them.

“You’re running out of money for rent, Eita,” Tendou said seriously, turning to look at him. Semi looked away, trying to ignore the pain he saw in his eyes. “Please. Anything. Why don’t you try reaching out to some local clubs, or bars? Where you can put on a gig?”

“I’ve tried.”

“Try harder!” Tendou threw his arms up and the both of them winced. “I’m worried about you, Semi-Semi.”

“I’ll be okay.”

“Will you?”

They were silent for some time after that, Semi finally contributing and wordlessly pointing to places that caught his interest, as much interest he could have. The mood lightened as each one passed and Semi lost count of all the applications he sent. Surely one would stick, right? Semi could only hope. He knew he had to get out of this funk he was in.

“I have one more suggestion for you, Semi-Semi.” Tendou said as he closed the hundreds of tabs they’d opened. Semi was ready to lay down again, coffee long gone and stomach growling for something with more sustenance. He knew if he just lay there and looked pathetic Tendou would get him some food (don’t worry, Semi would pay him back later. He had a running tab.)

“What is it?”

Tendou opened a new website and Semi’s eyebrows shot up when he realized what it was. Tendou was back to grinning like a fool and motioning to the screen, “I think you should get a cat! You might be more motivated if you had to keep something alive!”

“Tendou, I can barely keep  _ myself _ alive. And most people suggest a plant before an  _ animal _ .” Though Semi did take over the mousepad and started scrolling through the videos of the current kittens living in this apartment. It was a foster home for kittens, and there were five of them. Most of them were calicos, but there was one that was only white with orange spots and a ringed orange tail. Semi’s eyes were drawn to it immediately and he was suddenly filled with want.

“Having a pet can help with what you’re going through. You guys can help each other! I’ll even take you to the store to buy supplies!” 

Semi continued scrolling through the page, learning about all the kittens this person had fostered in the past and the current ones, as well as the foster himself. His name was Konoha Akinori, he had been doing this for three years now while getting his veterinary license and he loved taking care of all the kittens. He was honestly pretty cute too, which is what made Semi put in an application for the kitten he immediately fell in love with. 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Tendou clapped him on the back, “It’s a good thing Semi-Semi! This is going to be amazing... Though you’ll probably have to clean your apartment...”

The two of them looked around the room, looking at the piles of dirty clothes and various objects littering the floor. Yeah, they definitely had a lot of work to do, and it was definitely a lot more than Semi could handle alone in the state he was in. But they got it done, slow and steady, and Semi could finally see the floor to his room once again. It was plain hardwood, but he already felt a little better mentally having a clean space. 

And in the time it took to clean his room, he’d gotten an email back about his application with the foster. There was a time and date set up to meet with him and the kitten and muted joy sparked through Semi’s being. Now he just had to make himself presentable so that this man, Konoha that is, would let him adopt the cat. Maybe Tendou was right; the idea of having a furry companion lifted Semi’s spirits. He needed this, but he’d never admit Tendou was right to his face. 

The appointment was in two weeks, enough to give the kittens time to recover from their shots and sterilizations. Semi had two weeks to get his life together, and apparently the gods were smiling on him (or finally taking some pity on him) because he got a call from a couple of places he applied to. They were all part-time jobs, but that was what Semi needed, something slow and easy to start with rather than diving head first into a full-time government position. Semi interviewed at a coffee shop and a record store, and the record store offered him a position right away. Dressing like a punk had its perks, he guessed.

Luckily he was able to get off for his appointment with Konoha the following week, and everything seemed to be falling into place. He had a new job, he was getting out of bed and showering  _ and _ eating proper meals, his apartment was mostly clean. Now, he just needed a cat to help him stay motivated. He’d had a cat when he was little, and was the primary caretaker of said cat, so he felt confident that he could take care of one now even though life was a little bit crazy. 

He dressed up a little, still adhering to his strictly black and gray dress code, but he didn’t choose his ripped up jeans or his choker. He wore a simple dark gray sweater, a flowy black tank top and black jeans with his combat boots to complete the look. Tendou advised against heavy makeup, and Semi decided to forego all of that today. Usually he only wore it to gigs anyway, but he was just as nervous for this as he would be for one of his shows.

The apartment building he found himself at was quaint and small, and each step Semi took up to apartment F7 was agonizing for his anxiety. He could do this. He’d never gone on an interview to adopt an animal though, but he understood that Konoha needed to make sure he was a good fit to adopt an animal. And though Semi was good at masking his depression, the bags under his eyes said otherwise. He just hoped he had enough charisma and charm for this. 

He knocked on the door and an accompanying meow sounded from the otherwise, making Semi smile a little. 

The door opened and the blonde from the website appeared, but the photo hadn’t done him justice. The smile melted from Semi’s face into surprise over the beauty of the man before him. Konoha was dressed in a soft blue sweater with a white collared button down poking out from underneath and plain denim jeans. It was a simple outfit (and way too preppy for Semi), but Semi was in awe of all of him. A confused smile appeared on Konoha’s face.

“You’re... Semi Eita, right?”

Semi blinked himself out of his stupor and he nodded, extending his hand, “That’s me! Konoha-kun, yes?”

“Just Konoha’s fine.” They shook hands and Semi didn’t miss the tingling feeling in his palm when they released. Konoha stepped aside so Semi could come in, Semi toeing his shoes off and gazing around the apartment. It was plain, a few plants scattered about, everything neat and tidy. The thing that gave it personality was the giant kitten pen taking up much of the living room. Semi grinned wide as he saw five kittens wiggling about, eyes drawn to the one he’d seen on the website.

“You’ve given them a kingdom,” Semi joked, taking in all the toys and lounging furniture.

Konoha laughed, a sound like wind chimes in a light breeze, “They definitely get the star treatment around here. Come on, I’ll introduce you. They really love people.” Konoha beckoned him forward and let him into the kitten’s domain. They regarded him curious before coming to sniff at him when Semi sat down. Semi cooed at them and gave them all head scratches.

“They’re so vocal...” Semi said, amazed. They were still kittens yet their purring was like an revved engine and their meows were like screeches.

Konoha scoffed, “You don’t have to tell me, my lack of sleep speaks for itself...” He laughed a little awkwardly and Semi figured he didn’t get out much with other people. He was probably used to being surrounded by cats all day. “You wanna tell me a little bit about yourself so I can make sure my kitten is going to somebody with good intentions?” He gave Semi the once over and maybe Semi had overdone it with the black. He thought he’d dressed down from his usual get-up.

Semi shifted a little uncomfortably under the scrutiny, but he felt more confident when his chosen kitten climbed into his lap for more love. He absently stroked over him gently as he spoke, “Well, I’m twenty-four and would consider myself a musician. I don’t get many gigs but I do enjoy playing. I live by myself and...” He chewed his lip for a moment. How deep should he get? Konoha surely didn’t care about his mental state. “I’m a little lonely, so I thought having a friend with me would be nice. I’m home most of the time anyway, so he wouldn’t be lonely like me.”

“Have you ever had a cat? Or any other pets for that matter?” Konoha raised an eyebrow at him, “They’re a big responsibility, you have to take care of them.”

“I had a cat when I was younger and I was the one that took care of it for the most part. I’m well aware that this is a big responsibility,” Semi pouted, trying not to take offense over the accusatory tone of Konoha’s voice. 

“And you have a job?”

“Yes. I work at a record store.”

Semi hadn’t gotten a paycheck yet, or really started working there to begin with, but he did have a job. He was getting his life back, what else could he say?

“Do you always dress like that?” Konoha motioned over him.

“Sometimes I wear makeup.” Semi grinned and Konoha bit his lip to hide his smile. Was he messing with him? Did Semi like it? Maybe to both of those things.

“Sounds dramatic.”

“Oh, it is.”

Konoha asked him more questions, some about his music and some about his apartment and overall lifestyle. He took this very seriously, and Semi was honestly impressed. But he would have been the same if he was trying to find a good home for a living creature. The kitten in Semi’s lap fell asleep as he stroked him gently. 

“How long have you been doing this for?” Semi asked in turn before Konoha could bombard him with another question. He was exhausted just from being up and alert for such a long time, as well as being friendly. Semi wasn’t used to interacting with many people. At least it was good practice for his job, though he’s sure he wouldn’t be spending this much time with customers. (He would like to spend a lot more time with Konoha, however, no matter how exhausted he felt). 

“About three years? I started when I was in undergrad and then I just continued...” Konoha cuddled one of the kittens to him and Semi thought he might melt on the spot. “I love all animals, but there’s something about nursing these kittens back to health or helping them grow that’s special. I really love it.”

“It’s definitely a beautiful thing,” Sem said quietly. Silence blanketed over them for a moment. It was comfortable and the two of them met eyes every now and then, giggling. Attraction was a fickle thing, Semi had come to learn. But there was the chance that Semi would never see him again no matter if he adopted the kitten or not, but he really would like to see him again.

Konoha sighed heavily and glanced over at him, this time his eyes falling to the creature in Semi’s lap. “I usually don’t like to adopt out my kittens to homes that don’t already have one other cat, or that won’t go in pairs but... Bubbles has never laid in my lap like that so he clearly likes you.”

“Maybe he needs me just as much as I need him,” Semi said a little wistfully. Konoha’s lips parted in surprise and he softened, but Semi wasn’t paying attention, his eyes only on the cat. Konoha had mentioned his name was Bubbles, but he looked more like a Sora to Semi. Konoha moved to grab some paperwork for Semi to fill out and gently began explaining that Bubbles was all up to date on his vaccinations, what kind of diet he should be kept on, and any other questions Semi had. Semi refrained from mentioning his best friend was already out buying accessories for any kitten that he may come home with. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ll name him?” Konoha asked, scratching the kitten’s head before they put him into a temporary carrier that Semi had brought with him.

“I like Sora for him. Fits his face...” Sora meowed from the carrier, maybe because he liked his new name, maybe because he hated being in the carrier. Semi suspected the former just to make himself happy. 

“Cute,” Konoha leaned down to peer into the carrier, “Enjoy your forever home, Sora. I’m sure Semi here will give you everything you need.” He stood up straight and stuck his hand out to shake Semi’s hand, Semi a little flustered from his quiet sentiment, “Take good care of him, he’s a good kitten. Kind of shy, but I’m happy he warmed up to you.”

“Thank you-”

“And if you have any questions, feel free to ask. My number is attached to the bottom of the email.” Konoha bit his lip, looking a little unsure.

“Okay,” Semi smiled a little, “Is it okay if I send you updates too? You seem like you’d want to know how he’s doing.”

Konoha laughed and tucked some hair behind his ear, “I’d love that. I try not to get too attached to them because they can’t stay with me forever, but I do like seeing how they’re doing in the end.”

“I’ll send you pictures... Thank you for everything...” The two of them parted ways, though it seemed to be difficult for the both of them. Konoha was nervous about the kitten, but also because Semi seemed so nice and kind of broken. Semi was nervous too, about raising a kitten, but also his immediate attraction and taking to Konoha. He often fell hard and fast, but it never lasted. 

Tendou was already at Semi’s apartment when he arrived and Semi threatened him, telling him not to overwhelm his new kitten while he was exploring. He set the carrier down and unzipped it before going to look through everything Tendou bought, making sure it was up to his standards. It took a few minutes for Sora to steadily creep out, looking around curiously and sniffing at everything: the floor, the tables, the couch. Tendou made one sudden movement though and Sora raced off down the hall, Semi turning his glare on him.

“Sorry!” 

With a sigh Semi just got to setting everything up, putting litter in the litter box and water in the water bowl, deciding to put out food later on. It took some time getting the cat tree together, not even sure why Tendou had bought one or how he was even going to repay him. But Tendou had a better paying job than him, so he supposed it was alright. Tendou would refuse his money anyway. 

Tendou parted that evening with the promise of being back in a few days, and though Semi gave him a snarky response he was always grateful for the company. Semi cleaned up the mess they’d made, eating what little he could stomach before he put out Sora’s food. Then began the search for Sora, which ended up being pretty easy because Semi found him curled up on his pillow, fast asleep. Semi snapped a picture of him and smiled to himself before he laid down beside him. 

“I think we’re gonna be good together Sora,” He whispered and sent the picture over to Konoha, telling him who it was and adding the caption  _ he already stole my pillow, off to a great start.  _

He was pleased when the response was immediate:  _ yeah, they do that :) happy he’s adjusting so well. _

Over the next few weeks, Semi settled into a routine. Every morning he spent time with Sora, playing with him, brushing him, napping with him. He’d got to work for a few hours so he could support his cat and felt extremely guilty for having to leave him alone. But, nothing was destroyed (yet) when he came home so that was a positive sign. Sora would run to him whenever he got home and weave between his legs so he almost tripped. Semi couldn’t even find it in him to be mad and it always resulted in him sitting on the floor giving him head scratches for at least five minutes.

Semi’s budding friendship progressed with Konoha as well as he sent him every cute thing Sora did or every new thing he learned, even if it gave Semi a heart attack. Only once had Konoha mentioned that he really didn’t have to maintain a relationship with him, that their business together was done, but Semi only said that he’d like to get to know Konoha and would take any chance he could. That shut Konoha up, but didn’t shut him out as he continued responding to his messages.

Overall, Semi felt good. Better than he felt in months really. Tendou had been right, and maybe he would tell him this time: getting a cat has improved his quality of life. He didn’t live in his own filth anymore, he regularly showered, and started cooking for himself. It was nice. His head was clear. The thought of ending it all hadn’t crossed his mind in weeks.

The most important thing that happened since adopting Sora was probably landing his first gig in months. Excitement coursed through his veins when he made some calls and some club booked him for a night. He’d picked up his guitar and started practicing immediately, even writing a whole new song that he could perform. He wouldn’t be playing too many, but it was enough for him to feel any spark of motivation he could grasp. 

He also invited Konoha to come see his show. He knew it was a stretch, hell the only thing they really had in common was cats, but Semi couldn’t get him off his mind. The no-nonsense attitude, the soft sweaters, the fond gazes at the kittens playing. All of it. It really was love at first sight. He was over the moon when Konoha said he’d go. Semi had expected him to say no. Konoha didn’t even know if he was good or not. 

The night of the show was when his nerves reared their ugly head. He’d worked himself up quite about, so much so that he almost didn’t even go out on stage. But he made himself feel better with the fact that most people probably weren’t going to pay attention to him; he was just background noise to good conversation. And he was fine with that. As long as he made one fan, he would be happy.

The lights were bright and hot, no matter how dim they were, as he took the stage. He quietly introduced himself and got his guitar in place, sitting on the stool placed there for him. The set was entirely acoustic, allowing him to pour his heart into the lyrics he wrote in a stripped down, raw version of them. Semi always envisioned himself as a punk rocker, but he did have a softer side, and being with his guitar brought that out.

He kept his eyes closed throughout the first two songs. He wanted to drown out the crowd, any fear he might have had about eyes staring at him. There seemed to be a hush, but Semi couldn’t be sure. When he opened his eyes, he found the crowd was going about their business, but one face in particular caught his attention.

Konoha Akinori, sitting a few tables away from the stage, mouth open in surprise and awe as he listened to the words Semi had written and sang. Semi’s heart skipped a beat, he was sure, and he smiled a little, announcing the next song. It was a new one, the one he’d written with his feelings for Konoha in mind. Maybe he’d recognize it, maybe he wouldn’t. Semi held his gaze for the entire song and Konoha smiled bashfully, tucking a stray piece of gold behind his ear. Yeah, he knew. 

When it was all said in done, Semi felt relief. He packed up his things, spoke to a few people who told him how great he was, and made a beeline for Konoha’s table.

“Hey.” He said, a bit awkward as he shuffled with his guitar case at his side.

Konoha smiled just as shy, “Hi. Great set, I didn’t realize I was in the presence of somebody so talented when I let you in my apartment.”

Semi laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact, “It’s not like a professional or anything.”

“You could be.”

Semi blushed and he distracted himself in sitting down across from Konoha, “Thanks for coming, I’m really glad to see you in person.”

“Instead of bombarding my phone with cat pictures?”

“You don’t seem to be complaining.”

“I’m not, it’s just a strange way of flirting,” Semi caught the teasing lilt in Konoha’s voice and decided not to deny it. Again, Konoha wasn’t complaining  _ and _ he’d come see him play, so maybe Semi was doing something right.

“You really were good, I’m glad I came...” The two of them locked eyes and held each other’s gaze for several beats. Semi didn’t want to look away, getting lost in a sea of gold.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Semi finally asked. He wanted to get to know Konoha better. He wanted to make these finally steps into happiness worthwhile.

A quiet smile appeared on Konoha’s face. “I’d like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
